gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17
oh4r49tzn88 Welcome to my talk page, leave your details, talk to me if you need any help, create a section about the topic, always sign at the end of your message (~~~~) and ''please be polite.'' ---- RE: Aliases Thanks Andre. I'll remove more when I get the chance. With Steve Haines, one alias I would leave up there is "Mr. Leisurewear" as both Trevor and Dave refer to him by that. I think abbreviations are acceptable though. If you see any that contain "Mr/Mrs" etc then they can go. SJWalker (talk) 14:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hacking I think it's a good idea, if you create the page I will help. I won't have much time to edit until Friday, though. DocVinewood (talk) 17:48, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Sovereign Yeah, it was a weird one. It's definitely got a tint, it wasn't just a trick of the light. I have saved it in Franklin's safehouse so I'll take it into LSC tonight (my time - busy working at the moment) and see if it appears as a customisation option. I'll keep a lookout for the stock rat-truck. smurfy (coms) 00:29, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : Pretty sure I've seen a stock one in its usual spot at least once. Found a pre-customised one driving around last night when I was running around Sandy Shores testing for female sheriff deputy spawns. smurfy (coms) 00:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: I've got the stock Rat-Loader pics. My online character owned one. Couldn't find one in Story Mode on a couple of attempts. ::: The Sovereign with the tinted windscreen is VERY interesting. If i go into LSC, the tint disappears. There are certainly no customisation options. When I leave LSC, it is gone for good. I'd say I may have either discovered a bug, or it is a unique variant. Definitely shouldn't be used in the infobox. Going to see if I can find another one before I call it a bug. smurfy (coms) 09:36, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Nope, not a bug. Looks like that Lost MC rider always spawns with a tinted screen. You can see it on the screenshot I had already put on the Sovereign page of the Paleto Score spawn. As far as the Rossevelt goes, same here, all Story mode versions have no trunk as far as I have seen. smurfy (coms) 20:00, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Roosevelts without trunks You too? I haven't found one with a truck either, i have found it with lots of modifications like different wheels, colors and tires, but never have i found one with the trunk. Might be a glitch, or might be purposed, either way, i like it without a trunk. (talk) | ( ) 15:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Rat loaders have never spawned for me at all, but about the sovereigns , i think i have seen one without a tinted window, i will confirm by checking again, but i'm sure i have pulled one over in a sheriff cruiser once, messing around. (talk) | ( ) 16:08, February 12, 2015 (UTC) i love the fact DLC cars spawn on the road, is it just me that still goes 'uuuuuh!' when i see a DLC car on the road? (talk) | ( ) 16:14, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, the huntley is way to common, its more common that the rhapsody, which is a very common american car, its in thousands of films. I have never seen that bentley in my entire life! I think way to many sports cars spawn in Rockford Hills, i know its a rich estate, but its not that rich that everyone owns a rapid gt, furore gt or massacro, its cool though, as it is easy to get hold of a sports car now. I love how the Biff lets paper fall out of it, so much detail! (talk) | ( ) 16:32, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, if only there was more traffic in GTA IV, to make it more like New York. I love that in GTA V, even though there is so much traffic, it doesn't seem to effect you in missions, as the traffic isn't as bad in some missions, i thought i would be really hard to do races and chases, but its no different than last gen! (talk) | ( ) 16:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles in GTA V table Check out Talk:Vehicles in GTA V for my poll on a new vehicles table. :) please vote. (talk) | ( ) 17:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Staff picture Thanks for the recommendation Andre. It makes a change from being compared to John Prescott (type him into Google Images and you'll see why), but on Tommy Vercetti's phone Paul was listed as "English Prick", so I hope that wasn't a subtle message, haha. The reason I chose Michael was because I get the feeling when I play GTA V that he's the protagonist I most connect with, since we have the same taste in vehicles (though my favourite executive vehicle is the first gen Oracle) and the same taste in music (his favourite station is Los Santos Rock Radio and so is mine). Thanks for the suggestion though :) SJWalker (talk) 22:18, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Aye, I do. The HD character artworks look so much better. Don't get me wrong, the 3D universe games look great, but since the HD characters are mo-capped by real people they look more "alive". SJWalker (talk) 23:20, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I agree. I was five in 2001 and I guess that with the technology at the time those artworks were considered "revolutionary". The San Andreas artworks were definitely the best of the 3D artworks, they looked much more "lifelike". Vice City's artworks weren't terrible, far from, but San Andreas was a milestone in many ways. SJWalker (talk) 23:33, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I agree. One thing Rockstar have got right with the HD Universe is the artworks. From the glitzy high-life ones of TBoGT to the darker and gritty ones of TLaD, they've captured them perfectly. SJWalker (talk) 23:56, February 13, 2015 (UTC)